The new cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated as a seedling selection resulting from the crossing of 2 proprietary Bougainvillea communis seedlings identified as ‘21’ as the female or seed parent with ‘52’ as the male or pollen parent.
The new variety was finally selected by the inventor at a commercial greenhouse belonging to the inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands in June of 2008. After this selection the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘Rijnbo0801’ for approximately 2 years, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Rijnbo0801’ was first performed at the commercial greenhouse of the inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands by vegetative cuttings in November of 2008. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a greenhouse not open to the public. Through subsequent propagation by vegetative cuttings, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.